


Yes, Master

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Demon!Tony, Demonic Powers, Gore, Hell, M/M, Peter is a sweetheart, Torture, pet!peter, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter Parker summons a demon to get his uncle back. Instead of taking Peter's soul, however, the demon has other plans for the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter swallows thickly, backing into the wall. “It actually worked…” he whispers to himself. He summoned a fucking demon.

The demon in front of him is… well, not what he thought a demon would look like. He’s skinny but muscular. He has a gotee, and it’s graying a bit; his hair is graying too. His hair is dark, almost black, and his eyes are the same color. He’s tan, and he wears a fancy suit with sunglasses. He looks very important, and fucking hot. In Peter’s opinion, at least; although he thinks no one would disagree with him.

The demon smirks. “Don’t worry, kid, this is just a body I’m wearing. If you want to see me true form, you’re going to have to ask for something first.”

Peter swallows thickly. “I want my Aunt May to have my Uncle Ben back. I want it to be like he never died.” He wraps his arms around himself, looking to the floor. “And I want for them to think I never existed, when you take me away.”

The demon cocks his head to the side, humming softly. “I can do that. But where do you think I’m taking you?”

“Isn’t that how it works? I sell my soul and you grant my wish?”

The demon laughs softly. “You’re cute. I don’t want your soul… I want your body.” He steps closer, trapping Peter against the wall.

Peter’s breath hitches, and he touches the demon’s chest. “Ok. You can have me. Whatever you want- I just want them to be together, happy, alive.”

The demon grins evilly, leaning down and kissing Peter. “It’s a deal. I hope you don’t regret it.” He hums. “I go by Tony to most, but you’ll refer to me as Master, understood?”

Peter’s breath hitches and he nods, resting his hands on Tony’s chest. “Yes, Master,” he whispers. He looks into Tony’s eyes, breathing shallowly. He’s scared, he won’t lie. But he doesn’t think eternity with this good looking of a demon will be too bad. At least, not if his family is happy.

The demon laughs darkly. “We’ll see if you come to regret it, pet. I need to tell you your new life rules first, of course.”

Peter nods and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opens them again, he’s in a completely different room. It’s huge—easily twice the size of Aunt May’s entire apartment. Against one wall, is a ginormous bed. Bigger than an Alaskan King. It has red covers, and the sheets are made of white silk. On the opposite wall, there’s a dresser, and he’s a little scared to look inside. On the wall to the left of him is a door; it’s open and it leads to what seems to be a gorgeous bathroom. On his right is a giant desk, with nothing on it. There’s no windows, and no other door than the one to lead to the bathroom. Tony smirks at him. “So, pet, what do you think of your new home?”

Peter swallows thickly. “Is this hell?”

Tony nods. “Yep. A small part of it, but yes.”

Peter nods slightly to himself. “It’s… not what I expected. It’s a lot nicer… I love it.”

Tony smirks. “Good. Here are the rules, I don’t have many: you’ll wear whatever I tell you to, and you’ll never wear anything else.” He snaps his finger and Peter is suddenly naked. He blushes pink, covering his crotch self consciously. “Second, you’ll never take this collar off.” Tony makes one appear in his hands, and it’s absolutely gorgeous. It’s a metal collar, made of gold, encrusted with diamonds. It has a tag that reads ‘property of Stark’ and nothing else. The inside of the collar has padding, and when Tony puts it on, it feels soft and nice against his skin.

“Thank you, Master,” he whispers, looking at it in awe. Yeah, he isn’t regretting anything yet.

Tony smirks. “Third, you’ll do whatever I say, when I say. You don’t ever get to say no, there’s no safewords, there’s nothing about your consent that matters anymore. You gave me consent before this started, and you don’t get to take it back.” He steps closer. “Understood?”

Peter swallows thickly and nods. “Yes, Master, I understand.”

Tony smirks and nods. “Good boy.” He goes to the dresser and pulls out a set of lingerie. There’s a red bralette, with a matching thong; there’s also a good corset and matching stockings.

Peter blushes as he puts it on, stumbling awkwardly at first. He supposes he’ll get used to it eventually. “Thank you, Master.”

Tony hums in approval. “You’re a fast learner. I like that. Are you a Virgin? How old are you?”

Peter swallows thickly and blushes as red as his bralette. “Y-Yes Master, I-I’m a virgin. I’m 15 years old, Master, I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

Tony growls and pulls Peter closer by the collar. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? You’ll do anything to please your master, yes?”

Peter let’s out an embarrassing whine, blushing again. “Y-Yes Master, I want to be your good pet. Your good b-boy. Please Master, please let me please you!”

Tony hums and pulls back. “Get on your knees, pet. Master doesn’t have much time right now, you’ll need to be quick. I’ll go easy on you today, but you _will_ need to learn quick.”

Peter’s breath hitches when Tony’s cock is pulled out of his suit pants. It looks human, but it’s above average size. He swallows thickly and looks up at Tony with wide eyes. “What d-d-do I do M-M-Master?”

Tony hums. “Right now, just hold your mouth open and don’t bite. Don’t swallow until I tell you, just drool. Got it?” He strokes himself to be hard.

Peter blushes and nods, opening his mouth as wide as he can and sticking his tongue out slightly. He looks up at Tony from between his eyelashes, blush fading slightly to a lovely pink.

Tony purrs and slaps his cock onto Peter’s tongue, just letting it hit a few times. Once he’s fully hard, he grabs Peter by the hair and slowly moves his cock in until he’s balls deep. “That’s it pet, just choke and gag, relax your throat. Don’t swallow. Let it happen.”

Peter coughs and gags around the length, tears spilling from his eyes and down his rosy cheeks. It doesn’t feel too bad; actually, it feels good. He’s hard in his panties, and he’s embarrassed about it but he can’t do anything. He looks up at Tony once he’s stopped choking, and can breathe again.

Tony hums. “You’re so pretty when you cry, pet,” he whispers, using his thumb to wipe away one stray tear. He pulls his cock back out, until only the head is resting on Peter’s tongue. He moves back in and lets Peter go through the process again. He does this a few more times until he’s able to start a steady pace. Peter chokes and gags occasionally, but he’s taking it well over all. The tears rolling down his cheeks only serve to turn Tony on more, and the demon speeds up his hips.

Peter gags, tears and drool pooling on his legs and running down his chest. He keeps eye contact as long as he can, just taking it.

Tony smirks. “I’m about to cum. Don’t swallow, just hold it in your mouth. Understand?” He rests the head on Peter’s tongue, allowing the kid to nod.

Peter let’s drool spill out of his mouth, and he nods at Tony. He keeps his mouth and tongue still.

Tony goes back to fucking in and out of Peter’s throat, before moaning and pulling back. He slaps his cock on Peter’s tongue, stroking himself and shooting his load into Peter’s mouth. He pulls back and watches for a second before nodding. “Ok pet, swallow for me.”

Peter swallows thickly, making an audible gulping noise. He sticks his tongue out to show his mouth is empty.

Tony smirks and pets Peter’s hair. “My good pet. You’ll learn so quickly.” Tony kisses Peter, enjoying how messy the boy is. “Alright, go clean up in the bathroom. When you’re done, lay on the bed and don’t wear anything but your collar. Understood?”

Peter stays kneeling, planning to do so until the demon leaves. “Yes, Master.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme BDSM here, torture, gore/extreme violence, feels, abuse, gangrape, vomit, broken bones... this is awful, I'm sorry
> 
> um...also I'm sorry this took so long to get out.

Peter has been in hell for a little over a year now, and he's used to the routine of it all. It isn't easy, Master doesn't want it to be easy for him. He wants to hurt, torture, ruin, destroy.

It isn't all bad, of course. On his desk now sits endless comic books, a screen to watch Star Wars and every other movie he can think of, books, art supplies; he loves his desk. All he has to do is think of something he wants, and it's there on the desk. 

After the day for the demon is done, he gives Peter this screen that shows his aunt and uncle to him. They are safe, happy, alive; unaware that they ever weren't. Unaware they're missing Peter. 

He loves seeing them happy, even if it hurts to know he isn't there with them. He's just glad they are happy and safe.

Sometimes, if the demon feel particularly nice, he'll lay with Peter until the boy falls asleep. 

He's figured out that he never ages. He's forever 15 years old; not that it matters. Tony isn't ever going to give Peter back to the real world anyway.

Over all, Peter hasn't regretted his decision.

* * *

He has had moments when he got close.

The first time Tony left Peter for a month, and Peter thought he would be alone here for the rest of time.

The time Tony whipped him until his back was raw and bloody, and Peter had to let it heal on its own.

The time when  Tony fucked Peter when he wasn't prepped, with his true form's cock. (Peter hadn't been able to move for a week, and he didn't heal for a month. He was almost glad Tony hadn't been back in so long at first, but when he got better, he was scared. He's always scared when Tony stays away that long.)

The time Tony let a couple hundred demons use Peter, over the course of three days. Peter had been so exhausted he passed out more than once, only to wake up to see that they kept going anyway.

But even with all of that, all of the bad, all of the times he almost wanted to take it back; there's so many more times he's been happier here than he ever was on earth.

The time Tony cuddled Peter all night long, and he slept the best he ever has.

The time Tony made Peter cum 5 times in a row with his tongue. (That fucking tongue...)

The time Tony stayed for 3 days, having sex with Peter almost lovingly; slow and gentle and lazy in the mornings.

All the times Tony kisses him, cradles his jaw, lets Peter know that out of all the things he owns, Peter is his favorite.

* * *

Currently, Peter is tied to the ceiling, hands above his head. His legs are spread and tied to the floor, hips jutted out. 

Tony has had a bad day, Peter knows. He can tell, because Tony his spanking him much harder than he usually does. 

Peter has tears running down his face, and he's making pathetic whimpering noises with each hit. 

Peter winces as he hears the paddle drop to the floor and Tony walks around to the other side of Peter. Peter cries out when he's punched in the eye, then cheek, then jaw three times. 

When it stops, Peter looks up to see pure hatred in Tony's eyes. He wonders who Tony is seeing right now, who deserves such hatred. He hopes it isn't actually Peter.

Tony grips his jaw tightly, making Peter see white with pain. "Fucking scum. You'll never be anything. Nothing but a lowly crossroads demon, just a pathetic grunt," He spits in Peter's mouth and lets his jaw go. Peter swallows obediently, tasting blood. So not him, that's good. Tony pulls back and slaps his good cheek hard enough Peter hears his neck crack. He can't die; he's technically already dead. But it hurts like hell and he feels Tony un-break his neck instantly. 

Peter sobs and looks to the floor, wishing this would be over already. He always stays soft during these sessions, not that Tony would let him cum anyway.

Tony snaps his fingers and Peter's hands drop. He falls forward, his feet still tied to the floor. he lands hard on his knees, sobbing in pain. Tony walks closer, kicking Peter in the stomach before grabbing Peter by the hair and forcing him to stand again. He punches Peter in the stomach five times (He thinks, Peter loses count quickly) and then starts hitting his ribs. Peter feels a few break, and most of them bruise. Tony shoves him to the floor again and kicks him in the teeth.

Peter holds his stomach and pukes, letting out blood and vile and shaking in pain. "I'm s-sorry Master, I'm sorry." He whispers. 

Suddenly there's no more pain, and he feels good as new. He's on his feet, and in Tony's arms. Tony is shaking. "I'm sorry, pet. I pushed you too far."

Peter relaxes, nuzzling into his neck. "It's okay master, it's what I said I would do to get my half of the deal. You can do whatever you want, and I can't say no. I'm sorry I... I'm weak."

Tony lets out a shaky breath, pulling away. "I'll be back tonight."

Peter sighs as he leaves. 

* * *

A week later, Peter is choking on demon cock, and being split open by two others. He doesn't know where Tony is, but he wishes he were here to at least watch. They come often, this group. He assumes they are Tony's closest friends. Do demons have friends? They come often, when Tony isn't here, and use Peter. Make him choke and cry and bleed and break. Then they make it like it never happened and then Tony comes back and pretends it didn't happen at all so Peter never says anything. 

Except this time Tony does show up, and the cocks rip out of him so fast he screams in pain.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Tony roars. 

The demons who had been taking their turns with him were frozen, so Peter looks up, whimpering in pain. "Didn't you tell them to come?" He whispers.

Tony growls, true form showing. 

Peter whimpers and steps scoots back, scared. He's already in so much pain, and he's going to bleed out soon, but he isn't allowed to say no to Tony. He sobs and lowers his head in submission, trying to swallow back anymore cries. "I'm sorry master, please-please use me to make y-yourself happy again." he says his trained lines. 

Suddenly Peter here's screams of pain that aren't from him, and looks up to see the demons burning. Alive, but burning. Peter quivers in fear, all blood draining from his face. He doesn't want to be on fire, he's been burned before and he hates it even more than broken bones or tears. "I' sorry master, please don't burn me, anything else, please, anything else!" He cries. 

Tony turns back to his human form, dropping the other demons to the floor. He heals Peter, going over and lifting him up by the collar. "This is my fucking property. If I ever hear about anyone touching Peter but me without my permission again, it'll be your last time not burning for the rest of eternity. Spread my word." he growls.

Peter watches as the others scurry out, and Peter sobs, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry master, they said you sent them, I'm so sorry I betrayed you."

Tony makes him stand again. "You were raped, do not apologize for that."

Peter looks up, teary eyed. _You rape me all the time, why is this different?_ He doesn't dare say it out oud. He knows Tony will hear anyway.

Tony winces and lets go of Peter's arm, disappearing as fast as he had appeared. 

Peter tears up and sits on the bed, curling into a ball. _Why am I never good enough for you?_

* * *

Peter pants, moaning into the pillow. "Oh Master, oh, oh, oh!"

Tony drills into Peter's prostate, making the boy see stars with the pleasure of it all. 

Once Peter has spilled into the sheets for the fifth time, Tony finally fills his ass up. It makes Peter bloat; Tony always gives so much cum. "M-master, oh, thank you for using me." He whispers. 

Tony pulls out and sits in the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Don't say that anymore. No more 'use' or 'rape' or anything like that."

Peter winces and nods, dropping his hips to the bed. It feels weird laying in a pool of his own cum, but he hasn't been told he can move yet. 

Tony stands, making himself dressed as he normally is--suit and glasses and perfectly groomed.

Not that Peter sees, his face buried in the pillow as he cries. He's crying all the time now. 

He regrets coming here. He really does. He hears Tony disappear, and knows it's okay to move. He sits up, leaking onto the sheets. he goes to the shower and breaks into sobs in there. Why did he fall in love with the demon? Why? He feels like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'. But he loves Tony. And Peter is nothing to the demon. He's a toy, an object; property. Something he bought and paid for, something he will throw away when he's bored of.

Peter doesn't know what's going to happen when that happens. Will Peter be thrown back into the world, with a new family, background, and history? Will he be moved to hell, free to used by anyone? Will he be moved to a cell, tortured and broken into nothing? Will he be turned into a demon himself? He doesn't know, and he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to think of when Tony gets bored of him, when he no longer has Tony's protection. 

Peter gets dried and goes to bed naked as always, crying into the now clean sheets. He winces as he feels arms curl around him, and he leans into the broad chest.

"Why do you always cry now?" Tony whispers.

Peter whimpers. "I'm s-sorry, I know it m-must be annoying. I'm sorry."

"That isn't an answer." The demon whispers. 

Peter close his eyes. _I'm in love with you. I'm sorry Master, Please don't throw me out yet. I can still be useful, I promise. Please don't get rid of me yet._

Tony stays silent for a long time. It scares Peter. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll be better. I'm sorry."

Tony disappears and Peter breaks down into sobs, clutching his chest. This hurts more that anything else Peter has gone through here. Hurts more than Ben dying, more than seeing May broken and her eyes empty. More than seeing how happy his family is without him, his friends. Hurst more than the fire that he hates more than anything else. 

* * *

Tony made it so Peter can't cry anymore. He can still whimper and sob, but no tears leave, so Peter tries to keep his noises to himself. He tries to think of nothing but Master's cock, Master's hands. Master's words. He tries to think of nothing but how he can please Master, make him want to keep Peter. He doesn't think of what he misses. What hurts. What he feels for the demon. 

He thinks of Tony's knuckles when they make contact with his cheeks or ribs or stomach or anywhere else Tony feels like beating him.

He thinks of the way blood tastes in his mouth.

He thinks of the way Tony's cock feels when it tears him apart.

He thinks of the way Tony's palms sting on his ass, or choke his throat.

He thinks of the pain of broken bones and cut open skin and bruises.

He thinks of how much worse it could be, if Tony got rid of him; so he has to be good. He has to, because he doesn't want to know how much worse it can get.

* * *

On his two year anniversary of being here, He's doing just that. Thinking about the bruises and cuts and broken bones and pain pain _pain. Just remember how much more it hurts to think of how much you love him, how much it hurts to know he'll never love you back._

Tony growls and pulls out of Peter. "Why do you still love me? I've done everything I could to make you hate me.

Peter doesn't raise his face from the pillow. "I'm sorry, master. I'll do better." He whispers. 

"No you won't." Tony growls. "You haven't been doing better, you've been doing so much worse!"

Peter swallows thickly, glad he can't cry anymore. "I'm sorry, master. Please don't throw me away. Please."

Tony leaves with a growl, and without cumming. 

Peter curls into a ball, not bothering to clean up. He just lets himself bleed, eyes fluttering closed. _I'm sorry, Master_.

* * *

Peter has been alone for three months, one week, and two days. He hasn't moved from his curled up ball, he doesn't need to. He hasn't needed to eat or drink or use the bathroom in over two years. Peter counts his breaths. He hurts himself when he stops bleeding, pretending it's Master's fingers instead of his own. He stares at the demon's side of the bed, willing him to appear. He cuts his palms by holding the tag on his collar too tightly. 

He wishes he thought being at the mercy of other demons scared him more than being without his Master.

* * *

Peter launches himself at Tony when he reappears, sobbing in his arms even though no tears fall. "please don't leave me, please stay, please stay with me, I'm sorry I love you Master, but please stay, please don't leave me again." He sobs.

Tony holds Peter, kissing the top of his head. "I'm not supposed to be able to experience love." He says softly. 

Peter sobs and nods. "I kn-know, it's okay Master. You don't have t-to love me. I know you won't, Just please don't leave me."

Tony pulls back. "I think I do love you. I think this is what that feeling is."

Peter pulls back and gasps. "You love me?"

Tony nods sadly and kisses him softly on the lips.

"Master..." he whispers. "Oh Master, please, stay with me. Love me. I love you, please--"

Tony smiles and hushes him. "I do love you. That's why I'm sending you back."

Peter's eyes widen. "N-no, please, please don't! Please keep me, I'm so sorry! Master please keep me, I'll be anything you want me to be!"

 _That's why I have to send you back._ "Okay, okay, I'll keep you. Let's go to sleep, yeah?"

Peter sniffles and pulls his demon to the bed, cuddling into his arms. "I love you, Master. I love you."

Tony feels a tear fall down his face, and feels it fall to the pillow. "I love you too, Peter. I love you too. I will until the end of time, that's my promise to you."

* * *

Peter squeals in happiness, showing May his acceptance letter to MIT. Being 17, and accepting into the best tech school in the nation?! His dream school?! "May! I got in! Where's Ben, I need to show him too!" He beams.

May smiles and hugs him. "Congrats Peter! I'm so proud of you!"

Peter beams at the letter. These past two years feel like they didn't even happen at all, he worked so hard for this! 

Tony smiles, invisible to them. "I'll love you until the end of time, Peter. That's my promise to you. I'll watch after you, I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you happy. I'll make all your wildest dreams come true. I'll make you the luckiest person on earth." 

Peter looks to where Ben walks in from work. "Look!" He says happily.

Tony's eyes grow black. "And when you die, after a long, happy life; I'll be waiting for you."


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter dies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no death in this, he's already dead when it starts. 
> 
> Also my thought process here is people heal when they spend enough time away from abuse and horrible situations. Time heals all wounds and that shit. So Peter has healed from his pains, his abuse, his fear. He knows it happened, but he isn't powerless anymore. The opposite actually; they both know Peter holds the power now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter Parker lived a long, full, happy life. He married and had three kids, a long, fulfilling career. He died happy, surrounded by his great grand children and up. 

He remembers all of this, of how happy he was. 

He also remembers, now that he's dead, trading his soul away and living in hell. 

He remembers every beating, every raping, every horrible day of living here.

He also remembers loving this demon more than anything. He knows, now that he can compare it, that he never loved his wife that much.

He knows now, after living his life, that his Master did this so he would be happy. So he knew the demon loved him. So he could move past his abuse and not be scared. 

Now that he knows his demon would do all of this for him, just to make him happy... he isn't scared anymore. 

"Peter..." He hears from behind him. He turns and sees Tony, and he gasps. He throws himself at Tony, holding him. He's glad his body is back to being 15. "You can choose to go to heaven with your wife, if you want. I want this to be... I want you to want to be here." He whispers. 

Peter pulls back and takes his hand. "Take me home, Master." He says softly. 

* * *

Peter pushes Tony onto the bed, smirking evilly. "New rules, Master." He informs the demon. "I'm in charge now. You may pretend, you may do as you wish to me. But if I say 'Red' you stop. I am in control, really. I decide what is too much. I decide if you get to use me. Understand?"

Tony swallows thickly, making them both naked. "Yes." He says.

Peter hums happily, almost purring. "Good demon." He whispers. He crawls down the bed, rubbing Tony's cock. "God, I missed dick. I missed your dick, I didn't even know, but I did."

Tony moans and keeps his hands above his head. "What are you going to do?" He whispers. 

Peter hums and moves down the shaft, moves below his balls, and rubs his finger tip over Tony's hole. He wasn't sure Tony would have one, but he's glad he does.

Tony's breath hitches and he nods, sitting up. "How do you want to? And do you want me stretched? Do you want lube?" He asks. 

Peter smiles at how willing Tony is to make it up to him. "On your front, ass up. I don't want to wait, just make yourself stretched and lubed please."

Tony shifts into position, gasping at the brand new feeling. "Oh that's--that's weird."

Peter giggles and lets his cock rest against the rim for now. "Relax, or it'll hurt." He says and pushes in,

Tony moans and bites the pillow, pushing his ass up more into Peter. "That doesn't hurt, that feels good!"  He gasps.

Peter giggles and starts a rough pace. He knows the demon can handle it. He grabs his hips and fucks Tony as hard and fast as he can; and his body is 15, so he can go very hard and fast.

Tony moans and huffs into the pillow, sobbing in pleasure. The demon never cries. Never. But Peter made him cry with his dick. He can't say he's surprised. This boy is perfect in every single way, of course he could make the demon do things he's never done before. 

* * *

After, Tony holds Peter to his chest, petting his arm and humming softly. "I... I... I l-l-love you, Peter." He says.

Peter beams and blushes, looking up at his demon. "I love you too, Tony."


End file.
